


Even in Death

by FabbuSkull



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabbuSkull/pseuds/FabbuSkull
Summary: Klaus always said that even in death, they'd always be together. And after everything that had happened, Taki was sure to make good on those words.





	Even in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short blurb I did a long while ago and am finally posting to a new place. 
> 
> As a side note, this is my first work being posted on this site in particular. Hopefully, I did the upload properly. :3

_Even in death...I will always hold your hand._

Bombs are exploding through the air, burning the sky in a shade of blackened smoke and dust. The tanks are rolling out, bit by bit, knowing this will be an easy front.

A motorcycle rides next to the commanding tank, running his hand across the side, smiling as if he knew the one inside could feel that touch. He rides off into the night, gun in hand, off to fight for what it his.

Inside the tank, the commander sets his hand to where the other touched his weapon, heart throbbing to know he has that strength. And it brings a smile to his lips as he shouts orders to his division, ready to fight for all they are.

Later, as the sun shines over the earth in an orange glow, the commander stands on his tank, overlooking the damage that was caused throughout the battle. He sighed and looked down to see his knight riding up next to the tank and he gave a very small, as if unnoticeable, smile. He saw the hand extended to him and that dark smile. He took that hand, feeling its warmth through the glove and was helped down from the tank.

"Pretty small battle today, huh?"

Taki said nothing. He was looking around to see that no one from his division was hurt. He smiled and he knew his knight saw that smile. He knew what he was thinking. He knew because the grip on his hand tightened.

Klaus smiled and kissed his commander's hand, earning a shocked look from the man. He wasn't used to such public affection, as he knew it wasn't allowed. Especially from him. Nonetheless, he blushed as Klaus kissed his hand again, rubbing his wrist.

* * *

 

_Even in death...I will always be there for you._

Taki knew that days like this would be horribly stressful. Commanding troupes to an accurate position, meetings upon meetings, hour after hour. He couldn't remember that last time he was this tired.

He slumped all the way to his room, shutting his door and walked into his bathroom. A shower would defiantly do him some good. After turning on the water, he removed his uniform and folded it on the counter, stepping under the jet stream of hot water.

The water felt good, that was no lie. It eased out muscles he wasn't aware ached. Reaching for his shampoo, he lathered it all into his hair, massaging his scalp, delighting in the soft feel of the soapy liquid in his fingers.

After his hair was washed, he washed his body, wincing a little at the pain his his shoulder. His left shoulder was always a weak spot when it came to stress, making it the spot with the most problems. Not to mention the fact he was sure he pulled a muscle while giving a demonstration with his sword. 

Sighing, he set the soap down and washed it all off his body, turned off the shower and quickly dried himself off, putting on his robe, determined for some sleep.

He stepped out of the bathroom, shut off the light and was greeted by a small chuckle. Taki's eyes widened when they saw Klaus sitting on his bed, a small bottle sitting next to him. The man smiled and mentioned for Taki to come closer, something Taki was hesitant to do.

Gathering his courage, he walked towards the man and Klaus made him sit between his legs, his back facing him. He felt large hands remove the robe, reveling his smooth back and Taki gulped. He was too tired to do this. And of course he jumped when Klaus kissed his neck, running his hands up and down his back.

' _God, just do it so I can sleep'_

Taki jumped again when he heard a bottle cap open and he shut his eyes. He had given up fighting Klaus a long time ago when he saw it was going no where in his favor. Though he wasn't going to deny that he felt the ever familiar set of nerves grow on edge each and every time Klaus looked at him the way he did when they were alone. He shut his eyes tighter at the thought, waiting for Klaus to do whatever he was going to do.

Suddenly, he gasped when he felt warm, slick hands gently massage his shoulders, rubbing his shoulder blades and down to his spine. From his spine to his lower back, then all the way back up to his shoulders. Taki felt his limbs turning to mush in seconds. This felt way too good to be real and was greatly surprised by the change in events. He couldn't hold back a moan when Klaus pressed his thumbs against a sore spot in his mid-back.

Klaus chuckled.

"I noticed you kept trying to ease your shoulder at the last meeting."

Taki chuckled back, mostly to himself, biting back another gasp as those rough hands pressed tighter into his skin.

"Heh, really? You saw that?"

"Of course I saw that."

"And you felt that I needed a massage?"

"Are you complaining?"

Taki shrugged, wincing as he did so, but not as much. Not with his knights talented hands kneading out the knots. 

"Not at all. It does feel nice, I won't lie...I'm just intrigued is all. Why the sudden change? Any other day and you'd be forcing my head into a pillow."

Klaus snickered at that; patting his lower back, making the man straighten up so Klaus to cover more area, he said, 

"Come now, you hurt me with such accusations, true as they may be. And a dog I may be, on and off the battle field as my reputation serves. But honestly, can't a loyal servant properly serve his master when he is so clearly uncomfortable?"

He asked the sarcastic question with a light smack to Takis' sore shoulder, causing the smaller man to gasp and throw his head back, hitting the inner part of Klaus's left thigh, glaring up at him, those blue eyes sharp with agitation.

Klaus smiled and leaned down to kiss his lovers neck while continuing to rub his shoulders. His words may be one thing, but he knew better than to violate Taki when he was already in a mass amount of pain. Otherwise, he would never hear the end of it.

He stopped rubbing the mans shoulders and hugged him around his waist, rubbing his stomach, kissing his shoulders. Taki couldn't help but smile. Even though this same man was such a dog sometimes, he couldn't help not loving this man. He was gentle when he needed to be. And Taki treasured those gentle moments more than he dared to admit, even to himself. 

* * *

 

_Even in death...I'll still kiss away your tears._

A loud crash was heard from down the hall and one of the gaurds ran towards Taki's door, banging on it madly.

"Taki-sama? I heard a crash. Are you alright?"

A pause was heard and just as the guard was about to open the door, Taki yelled out,

"I'm fine...I tripped over my desk chair getting to bed. Do not disturb me. I feel like laying down for a small rest."

The guard, slightly unsure, announced his understanding and bowed to the door, walking away.

Inside, Taki let out mad pants as Klaus bit at his neck, chuckling at his lover's most recent fib to his guards. Honestly, when would they learn? Releasing the smaller mans neck, he whispered in his ear, 

"When are you going to tell them?"

Taki scoffed and pushed Klaus back, glaring at him with those cold eyes. 

"You know damn well I can't do that. They could have us both killed...and I cannot put us both through that shame."

Klaus let out a hearty laugh before taking Taki's lips in his again, rubbing the naked mans bare back. The man fought for maybe a few seconds before giving in, clutching the shoulders of his knight. Klaus smirked inside his head. It seemed that Taki no longer cared about the consequences of their actions, regardless of what he said. It was true though, to some extent. Taki was still terrified of what would happen should his guards discover him and his knight like this. And knowing them, they would take it out of context, assuming their master was being raped and shoot Klaus on sight. Taki wouldn't handle that. 

He let out a sharp gasp as he felt one of Klaus's large fingers enter his small body, pulling him from his thoughts, his hands gripping the bed sheets. He quickly felt another finger enter him almost immediately after and he bit his lip, tears threatening to peak from his eyes. When those fingers started moving, his lip slid from his teeth to let out a loud moan, toes curling into the bed.

Klaus smiled at his lovers honestly. It took him over 3 years to get him to stop fighting him and when he finally did, he complimented Taki's features more and more.

That first night when Taki stopped fighting, it was such a sight to behold. He was more honest, more in tune with what was going on. He was still holding onto some of his pride though and it made him so much more beautiful than ever before. His deep blue eyes would glare at him in either impatience or in rage when Klaus did not move fast enough. 

It was gorgeous, it was sexy. Klaus couldn't believe his eyes as his usually frigid master, the master he fell in love with, was finally accepting his own pleasure. And with him no less. 

Klaus was dragged away from his thoughts when he felt Taki's foot attach to his head and heard his lovers impatient tone speak out.

"Who told you to stop?"

Klaus was confused, but then quickly realized he had stopped thrusting his fingers. He was so entranced by all that happened, it caught him off guard. He smirked and mumbled a quiet apology, continuing his thrusting, listening to those moans.

After a few moments, Klaus grew tired of this foreplay. He removed his fingers, spread his lovers legs and roughly thrusted deep into the mans core. Taki let out a wild, stunned scream, which was quickly covered by Klaus's burning kiss. He didn't give Taki much time to adjust as he thrusted madly into his small body, knowing it hurt him, if just a little bit.

Tears poured from Taki's eyes and he gripped the bed sheets with one hand, the other wrapped around Klaus's shoulders, needing something to hold onto.

Those dark eyes opened slightly when Klaus stopped his thrusting and kissed Taki's tears from his cheeks, rubbing his neck gently. And it was then Taki realized how much Klaus truly loved him, with his gentle touches and his gentle words. But Klaus seemed to be hooked on a certain phrase whenever he kissed or held him. And it always started with 'Even in death.'

Taki never did like it when Klaus said a phrase beginning with those words. It always made him think that death was coming closer and closer and Klaus wanted Taki to know how much he loved him.

The commander's tears flowed more at the thought of either of them dying and it urged Klaus to kiss them away. He hated to see Taki cry, especially if he was the cause of said tears.

He stopped thrusting to hold the man close to him, letting him grip his shoulders and sob into his neck. Unsure of what Taki was crying about, Klaus just kissed his temple in an effort to calm him down.

_Even in death...we will always be together_

* * *

 

It was around midnight at the Imperial Headquarters. It was quiet...much too quiet.

In his room, Taki sighed to himself. He had made the biggest mistake of his life...and it had cost him the lives of nearly half of his men...including his knight.

If only he had triple-checked the front lines like he usually did. Why didn't he this time?

He shut his eyes, thinking back to his shock and fear as he read the list of names of who was killed in battle. It hurt him to see most of his mens name on that list...it destroyed him when he saw Klaus on that list.

How on earth could that man get himself killed? He was always super careful during missions...what went wrong...

Taki opened his eyes, tears flowing freely as he reached into his nightstand to pull out a gun, staring at it. Ever since that mistake, everyone had been out to ridicule him, insult him and even try to beat him. His own guards had given up on him since that day and he could take no more. Usually, he'd be able to handle it, but not like this. Not when the biggest mistake of Eastern history was made by his hands.

He wiped his eyes and the gun he held his hands seemed to be shaking. No, his hands were what was shaking. He had never felt more shame in his entire life. Klaus had told him not go through with the formation and he dismissed him like his words were nothing. It wasn't like him at all to be so cold towards Klaus...he wasn't sure what happened. And now it was gone. Klaus was dead...and Taki was to blame.

He looked out the window; it was raining. He smiled, thinking of his knight and held the gun to his heart, thinking off all the things that man said to him to make him feel safe and comforted. He'd never hear those words again. He would never feel his hands on his body, either for his comfort or for their pleasure. He would never feel his lips on his own, the feeling of love in his loins. It was all gone. 

The last thing Klaus had said to him before they separated to going their ranks, after such a loving kiss in the shadows of the building, was a warm whisper into his ear, 

"I love you...even if I die, I will always love you. And we will be together...even in death. Always know that."

It was the way Klaus said it that sprang red flags in Taki's head, but he didn't put them together until it was too late. Klaus knew this would be his last ride and he wanted his master to hear his love for him one more time. The young man had unknowingly sent his knight, his love, to his death. 

Klaus had said they'd be together forever, even in death....against his better judgment, Taki was going to make good on those words. 

With one final realization that he was truly in love with Klaus deep in his head, he pressed the gun to his chest, taking in a deep breath and after a moment of spewing apologies to the air, he pulled the trigger, instantly feeling a moments pain, but it faded as the gun fell to the ground, him following. Blood circulated his body as footsteps were running towards his room, banging on the door to be let it. They had no idea that Taki had pushed his dresser in front of the door to block it an hour prior, for the purpose of preventing anyone to come in and stopping him. Now, they couldn't collect his body. And even if they could get into the room, they'd be horrified to find their commander in a puddle of his own blood, a gun by his side and a smile on his face. 

But that didn't matter.

Would've thought death would be so peaceful....so bright and so calm.

Peaceful it may be, but Taki was going to make sure Klaus kept that promise. Even in death, Taki was going to make Klaus keep his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed my first piece of art here. I adore this manga and the characters and the story and GAH it's just so beautiful. R&R is always welcomed.


End file.
